1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an insulative accessory apparatus for apparel and, more particularly, to a removable insulative lining for headgear.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The prior art is replete with devices that attempt to address the problem of thermal comfort of headgear having increased layers or liners for cold weather.
The U.S. patent to Schuessler (U.S. Pat. No. 3,594,814) teaches of a liner for use in hard hats for providing protection from cold weather. It is especially configured for a harness, is not comprised of shell layers, and fails to address the issue of thermal comfort.
The U.S. patent to Nebeker (U.S. Pat. No. 5,566,395) discloses a liner for hats wherein a circumferential liner is inserted on the interior of a hat to wick moisture away from the wearer. Herein the thermal comfort of the wearer is considered in a removable, multilayered liner. However, the problem is met with a less effective, bulkier means.
The U.S. patent Fleury (U.S. Pat. No. 5,022,095) teaches of a removable liner for use in hard hats. The liner provides an inexpensive, disposable soft liner that is of breathable material to aid in the comfort of the wearer. The liner is preferably a single sheet comprised of the Tyvek material which allows air and water vapor to flow through while disallowing the flow of liquid.
Cox discloses a safety helmet liner and assembly comprised of a fabric for greater warmth and comfort, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,205,508. The liner is a single shelled garment that is specifically designed to extend beyond the headgear.
None of these patents either teach or suggest the removable insulated lining with the degree of thermal comfort present in the instant invention. As will be seen in greater detail hereinafter, the present invention requires the use of two shells made of a first insulative shell in conjunction with a second shell that is a waterproof, breathable, micropourous, multilayered membrane. Further, the first, outer layer is adapted to be in contact with the headgear and the second, inner-layer is adapted to be in contact with the wearer.